Sevren Ziarek
Biography Early Life A semi-wealthy businessman born and raised on Ralltiir, Sevren's parents were in the banking industry and got most of their wealth before Ralltir lost its prestige as the banking center of the galaxy. Despite this loss, Sevren grew up in a household where he didn't have to want for anything and that if he ever got into trouble there would be people willing to cover for him, because of what he could do for them. His parents eventually died, and he inherited the family estate and the fortune. Now, he decided, it was time to see what he could make of himself in the galaxy. His father had taught him everything he knew about banking and trading. Considering himself a savvy banker, Sevren decided that he was going to begin accumulating power and not stop until he had contented himself with his gains. He knew himself that it would be a long time in coming. Since he had no real strength besides his skills in the art of talking and finance, he knew he had to surround himself with some of the best people in different trades. Small Time to Big Time Soon, he was doing undercover deals for weapons and droids. He was turning a small profit and used it to reinvest into the organization he was setting up, wanting to use as little of his fortune as possible. After a while, he took a sizable chunk of the profits and sunk it into the slave trade. Traveling to different exotic parts of the galaxy, he began buying slaves from planets known for different things. He went to Zeltros and Ryloth for female pleasure slaves. He went to Kashyyyk for worker slaves. Slowly he built up his inventory and what he could offer to different people in the galaxy. Then he sunk a huge amount of credits, a lot of what he had, to purchase and build a facility on a planet in the Outer Rim. He'd decided to house and unveil his new organization to the public. He was open for business. His name and reputation grew as well as his coffers. He found that the money he made in the slave trade was good, and interestingly enough he didn't feel the need to expand the business into other ventures, feeling as though a guaranteed source of income was good enough for him. He had no real competitors where he was and was content to let things be as they may. He had gone from the small time to the big time. Unfortunately it drew the sort of attention that forced him to fight for what he had, and eventually turn to people that would use him to further their own goals. His business was threatened by a woman named Mistress Vale. She was a Dark Jedi with considerable talent in the Force. The two would never meet and though she was just doing her job for a friend of hers, he would be embittered by what she did. Mercenaries under her employ wreaked havoc on his customers and on his girls, attacking the city that had slowly been built up around his facility and organization. She hired a wide variety of mercenaries, including the Aeris Pirates. Sevren didn't know it at the time, but a young Akain Karna was one of the mercenaries that the Dark Jedi used. Eventually things got so bad that he needed help. That's where Zohmaj Hauc stepped in. In exchange for his "protection", Hauc received a large share of the profits that Ziarek made, and Ziarek's extensive list of contacts. All part of the plan, Vale stopped harassing Ziarek's establishments and customers, her mercenaries leaving for her fortress on Alzoc III. Sevren knew that he had made a bad decision in allowing Hauc a shre of his profits, but he had no choice and now he was indebted to Hauc. He didn't know that Zohmaj was a Sith Lord and thought him merely a crimelord of some significance. Things remained the status quo for some time until Sevren was approached by some people to help them with a bounty. Juk'ves Kesni The people wanted Juk'ves Kesni, a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order to be killed. With the Imperial attack on Coruscant, the Order had been thrown into disarray and many of the members had left for different parts of the galaxy. Juk'ves was one of them. Apparently he was a firebrand type of Jedi who had caused more than a few problems for the people who approached Ziarek. Sevren agreed to set up the hit and organized a group of mercenaries to do the job. They began to track the Jedi Knight during his travels throughout the galaxy and eventually when he was on a backwater planet with his apprentice, ling low and staying out of the light so as to avoid a run-in with the Imperials, they struck. The bounty hunters numbered five, and Kamahl, an incredibly large, durable, and effective bounty hunter, was one of their number. They attacked and were successful in killing Juk'ves, although they did not kill his padawan, Akain Karna. His name was not on the contract. Juk'ves and his padawan did put up a fight however, and of the original five, only Kamahl and another hunter survived. These two people got in touch with Sevren after they confirmed the death of Juk'ves and captured his body. It so happened that Hauc was there when they spoke with Sevren and Hauc put out a special bounty for Akain's life. Sevren decided to organize a new set of hunters to go after Akain. He didn't know why the Nagai Jedi was so important to Hauc, nor did he care. He did know that Hauc was used to getting what he wanted and when he didn't, it spelled bad things for those that had failed him. Sevren knew that he didn't want to risk the man's wrath. He met with the group of assembled bounty hunters and gave them their target, telling them that there was no bounty for killing the Nagai. Their only option was to subdue and capture the padawan. Some of the bounty hunters, after seeing vid clips of Akain's effectiveness during the original fight with Juk'ves, lobbied for a straight normal bounty, but Sevren was firm on the no killing policy, because he knew that Hauc wanted the Nagai padawan alive and well. Some of the bounty hunters left, but those that stayed, including Kamahl, who received word while he was in transit between the planet where Juk'ves and Akain had been and Sevren's base of operations, accepted the mission. Sevren didn't even begin to realize what events he had helped put into motion. But Zohmaj Hauc did. Killing the Padawan Information Coming Soon Category:Mirrodin